A computer uses binary representations of computer code and computer data to perform tasks and calculations. A computer language provides an abstraction from the details of the computer hardware. Computer program code is converted into binary instructions to manipulate data on the computer. A computer language uses a data format to represent data. A computer language layer uses a set of modules written in a computer language to perform a set of tasks. Different computer languages and different computer language layers may use different data formats to represent data.